<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mi brujo ¡NO! by Willow_Tardiviel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101915">A mi brujo ¡NO!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Tardiviel/pseuds/Willow_Tardiviel'>Willow_Tardiviel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Tardiviel/pseuds/Willow_Tardiviel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la cacería del dragón y de que Geralt haya sido tan hiriente con Jaskier, Geralt no se encuentra bien, la culpa lo consume y ¿felizmente? dejará que lo mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Geralt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pequeño Two Shot, que salió de un fan art que mandaron al grupo JPSAEABMODELBABT.<br/>Saludos chicas! Y ¿chicos?<br/>Dedicado a Izzy 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras haber tomado la peor decisión de su vida en la montaña, después de la cacería del dragón, Geralt se arrepentía enormemente de haberle dicho lo que le dijo a Jaskier, sin embargo, creía que no se merecía el perdón del bardo, lentamente se iba consumiendo en un mar de desprecio y autocompasión, aceptando trabajos cada vez más peligrosos, y pagas cada vez más míseras, incluso dejándose vejar por quienes lo contratan, él simplemente ya no puede encontrar en él las ganas de vivir, sin Jaskier a su lado ya nada tiene sentido, y aún así, evita como la peste las ciudades o aldeas donde oye el rumor de que se encuentra el bardo, al menos de ese modo ya no podría lastimar más a su... al castaño. Se había equivocado, para él no fue una <em>bendición que Jaskier se fuera de su lado,</em> por otro lado después de todos los peligros a los que lo había expuesto, todos los desprecios que le dio al otro, y las palabras crueles e hirientes que le dijo, Geralt pensaba que quien fue bendecido con la ausencia del otro fue Jaskier, al menos de ese modo su pequeña vida mortal terminaría en paz, y le daría la oportunidad de asentarse y tener una familia; vivir en <span class="u">el camino</span> una vida de Witcher, no le daría esa oportunidad, y el witcher no estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle eso también.</p><p>Ahora se encontraba en una ciudad camino a Redania, el alcalde de dicha ciudad, que dicho sea de paso dejaba al alcalde de Blaviken como un amable y hospitalario señor después de la masacre ahí ocurrida, le había contratado para acabar con un nido de ahogadores y kikimores, pero la paga sería apenas suficiente como para darle comida a Roach; cualquiera de sus hermanos witchers hubiera mandado al carajo ese trabajo, pero no Geralt, él lo estaba tomando como un castigo autoinflingido, ¿y qué más da si de este trabajo ya no sale vivo? Al menos tiene la certeza de que su... de que Jaskier está a salvo tocando en las cortes de Vizima o dando cátedras en Oxenfurt.</p><p>No obstante, logró terminar el trabajo, fue a la ciudad por su pago, pero antes de llegar a la casa del alcalde, una multitud se había juntado a su alrededor, era como en Blaviken de nuevo, lo estaban lapidando y él de nuevo, elegía no usar <em>Quen</em> para protegerse, sin embargo entre más pasaba sin defenderse, la multitud más se enardecía, parecía que su fuerza era inversamente proporcional a la saña con la que atacaban los aldeanos, ya que estaba agotado y herido por la caza anterior, pero parecía que los residentes de esa ciudad se llenaban de energía con cada herida que le implementaban. Sin embargo, cuando su visión comenzó a ponerse oscura en los bordes, le pareció reconocer un aroma -sándalo, manzanilla y pino- y una voz -como la de una sirena- entre la multitud; aturdido creyó que estaba alucinando a Jaskier, su amigo, su amor, en sus últimos momentos, oh la perfecta guinda del pastel para su amarga existencia. Lo último que dijo antes de perder fue un  <em>"Jaskier"</em> y luego la oscuridad lo absorbió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier se había prometido que haría cualquier cosa que hiciera a Geralt feliz y que le facilitara la vida, es por eso que, con el corazón hecho trizas, cumplió lo que el witcher consideraba era una bendición, y con un simple "nos vemos luego, Geralt" fue que se despidió, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier se encontraba devastado, la cacería del dragón no le había traído nada bueno, de hecho lo había alejado de la persona a la que más amaba. Pero se había prometido que haría cualquier cosa que hiciera a Geralt feliz y que le facilitara la vida, es por eso que, con el corazón hecho trizas, cumplió lo que el witcher consideraba era una bendición, y con un simple <em>"nos vemos luego, Geralt"</em> fue que se despidió, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver, sin embargo eso no lo persuadiría de seguir cantando sobre el Lobo Blanco, no señor, ya que él había notado un cambio considerable de la actitud de las personas hacia Geralt, desde que empezó a viajar con él y a cantar las hazañas del gran Lobo Blanco Geralt de Rivia. Y, dolido o no, con el corazón roto -¡Ja! ¿Quien iba a decir que las palabras que le dijo cuando se conocieron serían una suerte de profecía autocumplidora? Ciertamente, no él- o no, una promesa era una promesa, y seguiría cantando para su Witcher, no, ya no era suyo, nunca lo fue. Pero le ayudaría desde la lejanía, con su canto, aunque Geralt nunca se lo agradeciera, ¿qué importaba eso? Nunca había cantado para obtener la gratitud de él, solo cantaba para hacer la muy longeva vida de Geralt más llevadera y soportable, que las personas que vinieran después de él lo respetaran y no lo despreciaran y temieran. </p><p><br/>
Es por eso que pasaba de ciudad en ciudad, aldea en aldea, cantando las hazañas de Geralt, y ¿porque no? también cantaba su corazón roto, las monedas en su bolsa se iban incrementado, pues sin su... no, nunca fue suyo, sin Geralt a su lado, y sin Roach, ya no tenía muchas excusas para gastar en "frivolidades" como Geralt le decía, daba igual si su baño estaba caliente o frío, si dormía en una cama o en un establo, es más hasta los mozos y doncellas tan hermosos como eran dejaron de llamarle la atención, ¿qué sentido tenía darse esos pequeños placeres de la vida si el Lobo Blanco no estaba a su lado para compartir esos momentos con él?</p><p><br/>
Han pasado meses desde su separación, ha estado en Vizima, Posada, Cintra, Oxenfurt y otros lugares, pero cada lugar le recuerda a Geralt, y ¡cielos! Nunca antes había sido tan duro el cumplir la promesa de ser feliz si el otro lo era también. Bueno, este no era momento de distraerse con cosas tristes, estaba camino a presentarse en la corte de Redania, pero antes haría una pequeña parada en la pequeña ciudad que estaba antes de Redania, ocupaba el descanso después de todo, y claro también debía limpiarse el desastre de su ropa, pues las botellas de aceites y lociones que aun cargaba consigo, se habían roto y derramado sobre sus ropas, ahora ya no tenía como pulir su laúd, ni tenía la última botella de esencia de manzanilla que uso para tratar a Geralt, la cual seguía guardando con él como el maldito masoquista que era.</p><p><br/>
Fue en su camino a la posada de la ciudad, que notó una horda enardecida, ugh, se preguntaba quien era la pobre alma que estaba recibiendo un escarmiento de tal magnitud y que había hecho para merecerlo, en fin, creyó que ese no era asunto suyo, hasta que reconoció al caballo que estaba cerca de la muchedumbre, pero a la vez a una distancia relativamente segura, ¡No!, ¡No podía ser! Geralt no podía ser quien estaba siendo lapidado, por esos, ¡esos estúpidos, ignorantes y apestosos malagradecidos! <br/>
Cómo pudo, llegó a Roach y desenvainó una de las espadas de Geralt, ¿Melitele, porque el idiota de Geralt dejaría sus espadas lejos de su alcance? Eso era tan descuidado de su parte, prácticamente un acto suicida.</p><p><br/>
Entre empujones, golpes y espadazos (gracias Geralt por querer enseñarle a defenderse con una espada, y una daga y a puño limpio) fue que logró abrirse paso hasta Geralt en el centro de todo esa multitud, le dio la espalda a Geralt y apunto la espada a la gente, detrás de él escuchó un desmayado <em>"Jaskier"</em> y ahí fue donde vio todo rojo, ¿cómo se atrevían estos ingratos a vejar así a <strong>su</strong> Lobo Blanco?<br/>
A él, a Jaskier, podrían hacerle cuanto quisiesen, amenazarlo con castrarlo, golpearlo, injuriarlo, y lo aceptaría -no sin luchar antes, por supuesto- porque probablemente se lo mereciera, después de todo quienes lo perseguirían serían esposos cornudos, damas y jóvenes despechados, madres y padres enojados, pero Geralt, ¡él no daña a nadie! ¡por Melitele! ¡él es el que los pritege de los jodidos monstruos! Así que no jodan en este momento. </p><p><br/>
<em>"Al primero que se acerque lo cortaré en pedazos, <strong>¡¿Me escucharon?!" </strong></em>lo ultimo lo dijo ya a voz en grito, furia filtrándose a través de todo él <em><strong>"Con mi brujo, con mi brujo, ¡JODIDAMENTE NADIE SE METE!"</strong></em></p><p><br/>
Después de ese grito, el bardo comenzó una carnicería sin precedentes, al finalizar, llevó a Geralt hacía Roach y los sacó de ahí, rumbo a la siguiente ciudad, para cuidar y tratar al idiota de <strong>su</strong> brujo.</p><p> </p><p>¿Fin?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Se supone esto ya está terminado, pero como aún soy nueva en esta plataforma, pues no sé cómo marcar como terminada la historia :c</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les haya gustado, en breve o sea mañana o pasado, o antes de finalizar la semana subo el siguiente capitulo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>